


Experiments, Enchantments, Kisses, oh My!

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Celebrations, Communication, Curse Breaking, Denial, Drama, Embarrassment, Explanations, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Finally, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Help, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Love Potion/Spell, Meddling, Oblivious, Romance, Science Experiments, Silly, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Kissing, Thanks, True Love's Kiss, magically, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Uncle Andrew to be a romantic meddler? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments, Enchantments, Kisses, oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C. S. Lewis's estate.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

“Now, Polly,” Digory declared as they sipped their tea. “Would you be willing to explain how I came to take Courtney to that party tonight, why I don’t remember asking her, and why you and I…”

“Your uncle’s experiment didn’t quite turn out as he hoped – yes, he _had_ promised to give all that up years ago, so I cannot fathom why he decided—“

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Right.” Polly took a calming breath. “You magically fell for Courtney. You had to be kissed by – a kiss would break the spell. And, well, no one else wanted to do it.”

“Thank you,” Digory slowly responded, tone unreadable.

Flushing, the girl nodded jerkily, placing her cup and saucer on the small table. “I should be going. Awfully exciting couple days…”

Digory caught her by the wrist. “Wait. I wish to properly thank you.”

“Properly? Oh! No need I assure—“ Polly’s words were cut off by the boy’s gentle lips.

~~~ 

Drawing back from the keyhole, Uncle Andrew grinned triumphantly at his sister who shook her head.

“What? They are made for each other! I’ve been hoping for them to find each other for ages. They simply needed a little help.”

“Obviously.”

THE END


End file.
